


Where Do We Go Now

by RasielHasu



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasielHasu/pseuds/RasielHasu
Summary: Tears fell from my eyes. He was right I did hurt him. “I love you Gabby, I am so fucking in love with you that it drives me mad,” he took a step toward me and reached out. He took the notebook from my hands and set in on the counter. “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. And we have known each other for years. Five years old and I knew I loved you. I know I told you that when we slept together I didn’t want things to change but I did. It was my first time and I know it was yours. It may not have been perfect, but with you everything is,” He started to tell me. This was not the George Regan I knew, but I liked every word coming from his lips.





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

~Gabrielle Hathaway~

They fell in fast drops landing hard against the pavement. Thunder sounded in the distance another flash of lightening light up the night sky.

I stood there waiting for a cab to pass by. I had to get as far away as possible I couldn’t stay here another minute. If I did I don’t know what would happen. I couldn’t believe what had just happened. My whole world just crashed down on top of me. I felt like I was suffocating under the pain and lack of breath from running.

I rubbed my hands on my arms trying to keep warm from the cold wind and rain. It was an unusually cold here in LA. My hair was plastered to my face from both the rain and the tears. I knew what I looked like. I looked like a raccoon with my bloodshot eyes and mascara bleeding down my freckled face.

I nearly jumped for joy when I saw the yellow taxi come in my direction. I signally for it and pulled to a slow stop. I yanked the door open and slide in. The warmth of the taxi welcoming, I closed the door and looked ahead.

“Where to miss” The Cabbie asked. I rambled off the first address that came to mind and went back to looking out the window as the rain pelted against the glass. I kept rubbing my arms to keep warm.

I had been in such a hurry to get out I didn’t even think about grabbing my sweat shirt that lay near the door. I was too busy running to think about it. I just got out of there as fast as I could.

I reached a hand up and wiped my face, “Here Ma’am” the Cabbie said handing me a tissue.

“Thank You” I say to him. He just nods his head I wipe my eyes and try to stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

I keep my thoughts off of what just happened. I really don’t know what happened. Everything had been fine that day. We had been fine but something had gone wrong and when I got home. Everything just fell apart and things were said and things were done.

Me being who I am I ran; I ran right out the door with him calling after me. I had to get out and that was what I did. I got out and ran to the farthest corner. Now here I was in Taxi heading to a place I haven’t been in a very long time.

I felt myself drying a bit but I was still soaked to the bone and cold. Why did it have to be this day why couldn’t it have been on a warmer day. Only it didn’t and I could not wish for this to happen to anyone or myself.

I looked down at my arms and saw that the bruises were starting to form. My ribs hurt and there was throbbing my in head. It hurt to move, at first I could because of the adrenaline pumping through my body. Not that I was sitting and not running. The pain was starting to poke its ugly head out and slither through my body.

I groaned and prayed that I got the destination soon. I couldn’t wait any longer I felt safe but I knew that I would never be safe until I got where I wanted to be. I leaned my head against the window and thought about where it went wrong. It all started a few months ago.

I don’t know how it started but it just did. It was like one day everything was great and the next I was doing everything wrong. It didn’t start out physical until about two hours ago. It was mostly verbal banter. He would scream and put me down but that was it. We would make up but then it started all over the next day.

Today everything just changed and laid his hands on me. He pushed and shoved, punched and kicked. I didn’t know what I did. I knew he was drunk I just didn’t know why.

Sighing I pushed the thoughts aside again. I hated thinking about it. I didn’t know how I was going to cover this up. I knew that my friends would ask questions. I don’t think I can lie to them. I have never been a very good liar. Everyone could see through me.

I look out the window and I knew we are getting close. I watch as the houses pass by and then I see the house I was looking for. The cabbie parked and I got out after paying him with the cash I had in my pocket. It wasn’t much but it was all that I have. I walked up the side walk and to the door. I raised my hand and knocked.

I stood there in the rain waiting for the door opened. The longer I stood there the more worried I got that they wouldn’t want me here. I did after all leave them behind for the man that made me choose. I have never felt so guilty. I never meant to hurt them but I was stupid then and I thought I loved him.

I shivered as the rain pelted down on my already wet body. My hair was once again plastered tightly against my face.

The door finally opened and I looked into the eyes of the one friend I knew I could always count on. “Hey” I say to him. He just looks at me and frowns. I knew he would be upset but I didn’t know how much. I knew he would be but I also knew he would leave me in the rain. “Can I come in?” I asked him, he moved aside and I walked in. The place looked the same a mess.

“What are you doing here Gabby” he asked me. I turned around and looked at him.

“I know you are mad at me but I had nowhere else to go.” I say to him, I notice his eyes flicker down to my arms. I watch his expression change.

“What happened to you Gab” He asked me. I looked down.

“Scott” I started to say but he stopped me.

“You know what I don’t want to know right now. We need to get you warmed up and dry. Follow me” He said I nodded and followed him to his bathroom. “Take a warm shower. I will try and find you something to wear” he said. I did as he said and walked into the bathroom it was small but I didn’t care. I shut the door and started to peel my wet clothes off my body. I looked down at my torso and I could see the bruises that were forming from where he kicked me. There were bruises on my hips from where his hands gripped me.

I have never experienced fear like that before I hoped I never did again. That was the last straw. I wasn’t going to be with him anymore. I needed to set boundaries and getting beaten was not one of them. I could handle the yelling but the minute he got physical was the moment I knew that I had to get out. My hands shook as I took my pants off. There were bruises there I was sore all over and it was starting to become more unbearable. I couldn’t wait to get into the hot shower.

The door opened and George walked in. I didn’t even care that I was naked in front of him. He had seen me like this once or twice before. We had grown up together so it was bound to happen. I watched as his eyes looked me over. They weren’t in lust or want. They were in confusion and anger.

“Here are some old sweats and a t shirt for you to wear” he said I nodded and he left. “When you come back out you are going to explain everything” He said to me. I nodded my again afraid to speak. I knew if I did my emotions and my words would betray me at the moment. He left shutting the door again and I started the water. I turned it all the way up to full heat. I was so cold.

I stepped in and sighed at the relief my body felt when I felt the water hit my sore body. I let water run through my hair and down my body. I grabbed the nearest bottle he had for shampoo and I didn’t even care that it was for men. I just wanted to get the smell and feeling of my assailant off my body. I lathered it thoroughly in my hair and then rinsed it out. I grabbed the wash cloth washed my body with his body wash.

I knew George was angry with me for just leaving him and the guys behind a year ago but I regretted it every day. I never meant to. I just hoped he didn’t throw me out. I wanted him to forgive me. I knew he would let me in I just didn’t know if he would let me stay.

He is after all one of my best friends and I didn’t want to be without my friends again. I hated that I did that to them and I will never do it again. I will always choose them over anybody again. I think was he is the most upset about is that he knew this would happen he knew that something like this would go on. I also knew he would never turn me away.

I finished in the shower while I ran what I was going to say to him in my head. I knew that he would want the truth. He wouldn’t let me lie to him. I never could anyways. He is a good guy but he didn’t like when I lied.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that sat on the counter. I patted dry my hair. I felt so much better and warmer. I looked down at my body again. The bruises looked worse than they did when I went in. I wiped the water off my body and quickly pulled the clothes he had gotten me. The pants were a bit big but I just tightened them with the string. The shirt was three sizes to big but I didn’t care. I pulled the door and walked out. I walked out to the smell of coffee. I followed it to the kitchen and found George sitting there with two cups.

“I knew you would be done soon. Now you get to sit and tell me what the fuck happened to you Gabrielle” he said, I slowly walked over to him and sat in the empty chair. “From the beginning” he stated.

“I really don’t know. Everything was fine. I had gotten home from work right on time; I did everything I was supposed to. So when he came home he wouldn’t scream at me. He came home drunk and pissed I don’t know why. I just tried to stay out of his way but every try ended up in vain. He just got angrier and started screaming at me. I really don’t understand what happened. He got in my face and” I started I looked at him and I could see the poisonous look in his eyes.

“Continue Gabby, and don’t leave anything out” he said forcefully.

“And then he grabbed me by my head and threw me into the bookcase then the wall. He picked me and started to punch me, smack me, kick and me whatever else he could do. I tried to fight him off but he is stronger than me. I am so sorry George I should have listened to you” I say to him as the tears start to fall again. “I am so stupid. You were right” I stated I heard his chair scrape against the floor. I saw his feet in my view of the floor. He grabbed my arms and I pulled away.

“I won’t hurt you Gabby, come here” he said, I stood and wrapped my arms around him. “I am sorry I didn’t try and help you before” He said I didn’t say anything I just let him hold me. “I am going to kick his ass by the way if I ever see him” I laughed because I knew he would.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me” I tell him.

“You are so worth it” he said, I again didn’t say anything I just stayed there wrapped in his arms. I had missed him and his touched. “C’mon I think you should get some sleep” he said to me I nodded and we started to walk. “You can take my bed” he said to me.

“Thank you George” I say to him, I feel him lean down and picked me up. I winced and cried out a bit when my body bent.

“What hurts?” he asks me.

“My chest and head” I reply to him.

“I think we should get you to a hospital to get checked out” He said to me.

“You know how I feel about hospitals” I say to him.

“You could have a broken rib or they could even be bruised I want to make sure” He said, I nodded and leaned my head against his chest. “You can lie down for now. I am going to call Jordan so he can drive us” He said as we entered his bedroom. He laid me down on his bed and pulled the covers up.

It smelt horrible in here but I didn’t care. I was tired and sore. All I wanted to do was sleep and that was what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

~George Ragan~  
I watched as Gabby slept, I was still reeling from what happened to her. I knew there was more to the story but I wasn't going to push her. She had been through enough for the day.  
She let out a ragged breath and I knew she had to be in pain even in sleep. I hoped Jordan got here soon. He was the only one close enough and I didn't want to take her alone. I didn't know what I was going to say when he got here but I knew he would want an explanation. Only it wasn’t my place to tell it was hers and I knew I still hadn’t gotten the whole story. There was more too it. The only thing I cared about right now was that she is safe and away from him.  
If she wasn’t in pain and in need of a hospital I would have Jordan drive to her old apartment where that bastard was and I would beat the shit out of him. He deserved it after what he did to Gabby. I knew she didn’t like me bringing up the fact that I was right about him, but I was.  
I just wished she saw it when I did, but that cunning bastard had her so screwed up. He messed with her and took the only good thing away from her. Her pride, her dreams. Gabby had so many dreams she was going to get out of here, leave Hollywood behind and go to New York and be the Broadway star she so wanted to be.  
I watched as she turned in her sleep a soft moan left her lips. Most likely from the pain that coursed through her small body. I walked to the bed and sat down. I took my hand pushed the dark hair that hung in face away. Even with all the bruises, she was still beautiful she would always be beautiful to me. I almost wish I fought for her. All of our friends thought I was stupid for letting her go. I did it because I thought it would make it her happy. Turns out I was wrong it did more damage and I didn't know how fast she will heal from this if she will ever heal from the abuse she had taken out on her today.  
“George” I hear my name I stand up and peak my head out the door and find Jordan standing inside.  
"In here, bring that jacket and her shoes," I tell her he nods and walks to the bedroom after grabbing what I told him to. I was slightly worried about how he would react to Gabby. I push the door open and turn the light on. Gabby stirred but stayed asleep. She needed all the sleep she could get.  
“What I am doing here?” Jordan asked I pointed to the bed with my head. “Gabrielle?” he asked I nodded I didn’t want to talk too much I just wanted to get her to the hospital.  
“We need to get her to a hospital,” I say to him. I sigh in relief when he doesn’t ask any more questions he just hands me her shoes and my jacket. I pull the blanket off her and slip the shoes on her feet. I gestured for Jordan to help me with the jacket. I hear her hiss in pain and her eyes shoot open. She lets out a scream and starts to scramble away from me and Jordan. She falls off the bed and cries out. I run to her and grab her by her shoulders and force her to look at me.  
“Gabby it’s me, it’s George," I say to her. She shakes her head and screams again. My neighbors are going to think I am murdering someone in here. I shake and pull her to my body. "Gabby it is okay he can't hurt you again. It's me, George, I promise," I pull away and make her look into my eyes. When the realization hits her she crumples in front of me and she starts to cry. She wraps her arms around me and holds me tight to her body.  
“I am here Gabe,” I say to her she doesn’t say anything she just finishes crying into my shoulder as I pick her up from the floor. Her arms are wrapped around my neck my left arm is hooked under her knees while my other arm wrapped around her back.  
Jordan looks confused I shoot him an ‘I will tell you later’ and he just nods and opens the door. I walk through with Gabby tightly in my arms.  
~~**~~  
~Gabrielle~  
I wake to the smell of bleach and something else. I couldn't quite place it, but I knew that I wasn't in George's room anymore. I slowly open my eyes the room is lightly lit and there is a noise coming from a TV. I around and find that it is empty I am the only one in the room. Panic rises through me but quickly leaves when I see the door open and George walks in. He walks to the chair and sits down.  
“George,” I say to him, he looks up and relief washes over his tired features. I hated that I brought him into my drama. I knew he would take me in he always took me when I needed him. He was the only person that I trusted more than anyone and abused that. Whenever I was in trouble I would always go to him. I never really thought about it before but I had to stop. I didn’t know how many more times he would be there to save me before he had enough and told me to go to hell.  
“Hey, Gabby how do you feel?” he asked me, I groan. I did feel a thing it must be the morphine drip connected to my arm. I still however felt like crap.  
“Like I was hit by a truck carrying more trucks,” I reply, he laughs, but just as fast as it started it was over.  
“Gabby, do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive?” he asked me I nodded.  
“I am so sorry George I don’t mean to cause you so much trouble. I didn’t know where else to go” I say to him. "How long have I been sleeping," I asked him.  
"About a day and a half, and I am not mad at you okay I am a little mad at you for putting yourself in that situation. I can’t put all the blame on you. You are human and you always try to see the good in people. I never understood why” he said leaning his elbows on his knees his hand resting in front of him clasped together. He looked exhausted his head was down.  
“I am sorry” I whisper again.  
"Shush, you should be sleeping," he said looking up at me. I could see the exhaustion on his handsome face. His eyes were red and there were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.  
"You should go home," I say to him.  
"No, I am not leaving you alone I will sleep when I know you are completely okay," he says, his words make my heart flutter. I will never truly understand what I did to deserve a friend like him. He was honestly my best friend. I didn't why he stay with me especially after I left him in the dust and cut off all contact with him for a year.  
“Thank you,” I say to him he nods and takes my hand.  
“You don’t have to thank me Gabby just promise me you will never leave again. I hated that I couldn’t see you every day” He said I could see the sadness in his blues eyes.  
“I promise,” I tell him he smiles and I lay back down with my head facing him as I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.  
~George~I couldn't believe that all she was a concussion and a few bruised ribs. I was just glad she was okay. I looked at the door when it opened a nurse walked in.  
"I am sorry sir, but visiting hours are over you are going to have to leave," She said to me. I didn't move I wasn't leaving here until she did. "Sir," She said, I didn't say a word I just sat there with her hand in mine.  
“I am not leaving her," I say to her.  
"I am sorry, but you have to there are no visitors allowed after ten o'clock" She said, "I will have to call Security if you don't leave I really don't want to do that," She said.  
"She has no family, I am all she has. Please if you have a heart you will let me stay here with her" I say to her. She stares at me like I have two heads. "She can't wake up and find me gone just please don't make me leave her alone," I ask her.  
"Alright, this is the only time. I won't risk losing my job over this if anyone finds out this is on you" She said before leaving the room. I sigh in relief and look back at the girl sleeping on the bed before me. I take her dark brown almost black hair, her eyes were closed, but they were the most beautiful shade blue-grey I had ever seen. Freckles lightly covered her face adding to her beauty. I didn't understand why she always found herself with such jerks. I wasn't the world's nicest guy but with her I am.  
I let go of her hand for a moment while I move the chair closer and get comfortable. I take her hand back in mine.  
Tomorrow I would get the answers I needed from her. She was going to tell me the whole story. When I know everything I will help to move and let all that shit go. She wasn’t going to ever see that asshole again. I wouldn't let him touch again. I should never have let him touch her in the first place, but I knew how much she hated being told what to do so I left it alone.  
I know now that I shouldn’t have left it alone I should have followed her and brought her home. I couldn’t change the past, but I sure as hell can make the future better for her.


	3. Chapter 3

~Gabrielle~  
The sound of voices is evident as I wake the next morning. “Keep it down,” I groan. My eyes are still sealed shut. The sunlight that lit the room was much too bright. I blinked my eyes open trying to adjust to the sun.   
“Gabby,” I hear many voices say my name I open my eyes and look around blinking. I see that there are four other bodies in the room. I recognized the first voice as Jordan. The other three were Jorel, Matt and Dylan. I smiled and tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my mid-section prevented me from doing so. I groan and lay back down.   
“Hey,” my voice is hoarse and my throat is dry as I say the words left my mouth. Matt moves to the pitcher of water and poured me a glass. “Thanks,” I say to him. I take a sip and my throat immediately feel the relief. I finish the glass and set it down the table. I look around and found that George wasn’t here.   
“He went to get you some clothes the doctor said that you are free to go home later today after the do a few more tests to make sure that you are healing properly” Jordan said.   
“Oh,” I say, I looked at my friends.   
“You had us worried we didn’t think you were ever going to wake up” Jorel said taking a seat on the bed. I looked at him and saw a smile playing on his lips.   
“Yeah, I might still go back to sleep. I feel like I could sleep for weeks” I say to them I hear them all chuckle.   
“So you going to tell us what the hell happened to you” Matt asked taking a seat in the chair George most likely slept in last night. I want to I really do, but I don’t know if I could repeat it. I look at all their faces curiosity was evident on all their faces. They wanted to know why I was in a hospital.   
I look down at my hands and let the events of the day before run through my mind. The day had started like always did. I woke up, showered and made him breakfast before I left for work at the bookstore down the street. Now that I think about it I will have to quit and find a new job. I didn’t know how I was going to get my stuff from that apartment. I needed to get at least my clothes from there.   
I look back up after a few more moments of me remembering the day before. I can barely remember everything that happened after he came home from work. The only memory that was vivid was going to George. I didn’t want to remember the rest and I didn’t want these guys to think me weak. I wasn’t weak, I may not be able to find good guys, but I am not helpless. I got out of there before it could worse. I guess bruised ribs and concussion was pretty bad. I am just happy to be out of there and back with the friends I belonged with.   
“Gabrielle you going to tell us or do we have to beat George for the truth” Jorel said. I smiled.   
“You remember that guy I was seeing” I asked them they all seemed to nod.   
“Yeah, he did this to you” Dylan asked I nodded at looked him over his hair was just as wild as it always was I am going to have to give him a haircut.   
~George~  
I arrive at the apartment Gabby shared with that asshole and walked up the stairs. I was here to collect her things and that was it. If he was here I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from tearing him apart after what he did to my best friend. Jorel and Jordan are my best friends as well, but I couldn’t talk to them the way I could talk to Gabby. I pulled out the small keychain that I had given her and picked out her apartment key. I went to unlock it, but found that it was already unlocked. He was here he had to be why else would the door be open.   
I push it open after turning the handle. I peek inside and find that the place was a mess. I pushed it all the way open and stepped inside. I took the sight in. There was broken dishes, chairs, garbage was strewn everywhere and there was bookshelf with books lying on the floor. The way they were positioned it was like they had landed onto someone. That someone being the girl in the hospital. I step in further and take note that the place was completely Gabby.   
“Gabby, I knew you would come back when you came to your senses” A voice says I turn my head and take him in. Scott. His name doesn’t even deserve to be thought of. I closed my eyes and pushed the anger that started to rise the moment I heard his voice. “You’re not Gabby” He said, it took a lot out of me to stay where I was and not beat the shit out of him.   
“No shit Sherlock” I mumble under my breath. I walk toward him and past him. I go to the room I can only guess is Gabby’s and push the door open. I hear him follow me.   
“Who are you and why are you in my apartment” he asked me.   
I don’t answer him I just grab what I know is one of Gabby’s suitcases and start to pack her clothes inside. If he wasn’t here I would grab more, but seeing as I don’t want to spend more time here with him than I already I am the clothes were the only item I could grab. I walk around the room and look in the drawers. I grab her personal items and place them in the large suitcase.   
“You can’t be here” He said, I again chose to ignore him. He didn’t want to know what I could do to his scrawny ass.   
“Where is Gabby?” he asked. “I need to know where she is so I can fix this” he said, I looked up at him and laughed.   
“Fix this” I scoff this gets my attention. “You want to fix what you’ve done” I asked him he nods.   
“I love her. I was just angry. Could you please just tell her that is the last time I swear it” he said I laugh. I drop the shirt in the case and stand tall.   
“You beat her and you think this is fixable. You put her in the hospital” I say a little louder than I wanted to.   
I cannot see what Gabby saw him. She always saw the good no matter who it was. She saw the good in Aron before he left us. I don’t even think she knows that he left the band. She would like Danny he was a good kid.   
“She is in the hospital” He asks breaking my thoughts.   
I don’t what happened, but I found myself pressing him up against the wall. My anger took over my ability to walk away. My forearm is pressed into his Adam’s apple. He is clawing at my arm to release him. “You like feeling helpless” I asked him venom dripped from my mouth. “You like beating women, seeing them on the floor and crumpled up in ball while you kick them.” I say to him I press harder against his throat. “Gabby, is too good for you” I say to I release him and head back to packing her things.   
“You are defending that who-” before he could finish the sentence my fist meets his face. I hear a crack.   
“You don’t know her. You will never see her again” I spit at him while I leave the bedroom. I had to get back to Gabby. I had to get out of here before I did something I would regret and possibly not let me go back to Gabby.   
“She will come back she always comes back” he says turning away and heading out of the room. I curse under my breath and let him walk away. He wasn’t worth the beating he so deserved. I picked up the bag and walked out the door to Jordan’s car. Gabby would so proud of me for holding back. She had no idea how badly I wanted to tear him apart.   
You should never hit a woman, they are our equal. Especially Gabrielle Hathaway. 

~Gabrielle~  
It felt like hours before a doctor walked in with release forms. I laughed as he kicked the guys out. They groaned the whole time. Whining how they hadn’t seen me in such a long time and they wanted to spend every minute they could. It honestly panged me with guilt. I felt guilty for excluding them from my life. They were telling me about how much more popular their band was getting. They a huge following now compared to a few years ago when it was just posted on Myspace. They had a weird style, but I liked it. They made me promise to come to a show.   
“You need to be resting so no heavy lifting or over strenuous movement until those bruised ribs are healed” The Doctor said to me.   
“I will” I promise him. I would keep it mostly, but the mess that was George’s house would have me up in a minute to get it cleaned.   
“If you will sign here you are free to go. I would suggest going to a pharmacy and picking up some Tylenol” He said handing me the clipboard. I sign my name and hand it back to him. I couldn’t wait to get out of here and go home with George.   
The Doctor turned around to leave just as the door opened up and George walked in with pile of my clothes. The Doctor nodded at George as he entered the room.   
“Hey, I didn’t know what you would want to wear so I just grabbed something.” He said setting the clothes on the bed. He walked over and sat down.   
“Thanks,” I say to him he nods.   
“So you know you are staying with me” He said.   
“I don’t have anywhere else to go” I say to him. “Thank you for letting me in the other day. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t or where to go” I say.   
“I would never turn you away Gabby you know that” he said he stood up and helped me sit up on the bed. He pulled the blanket off and I scanned my body. Bruises were still very much visible and prudent on my skin. I shuddered at them and looked away.   
“I ran into him when I grabbed your belongings” he said.   
“Really, what did you do?” I asked him. I didn’t want George to get in trouble for me. He has already done enough for me. I will forever be grateful for him being here for me.   
“I threaten him after he threatened you. Don’t worry I didn’t hurt him just roughed him up a bit is all. He isn’t worth my time. My time is better spent helping you” he said he reached for the strings on the gown and pulled them undone. The gown slipped from my dark shoulder and I gently pulled my arms out. I hissed in pain as I did, George quickly unfolded the shirt and slipped it over my head. I didn’t need to bother with a bra. I was too sore to care about that.   
He handed me a fresh pair of panties and I quickly slid them up my legs while he helped to lift up off the uncomfortable bed enough to pull them all the way up.   
“Thank you” I say to him after he helps me with the sweats he had picked out for me.   
An hour later I was on the way back to George’s. The guys had somehow packed themselves in the back seat. I laughed at how they were positioned. Jorel was half on, half off Jordan’s lap. Matt and Dylan were mushed together. George was up front driving after much convincing Jordan to let him. I listened to them as they bickered. I couldn’t be happier these guys are my family and I wouldn’t trade any of them for the world. I looked at George and smiled out of them all he was the one I was closest too. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have him in my life. He reached over and took one of my hands.   
“Promise you won’t ever leave us again?” Dylan said from the back. “He is absolutely no fun without you” he said.   
“I promise, I am done with boys. I will stick to the five best men in my life from now on” I say to them all.   
“Thank god” Dylan said, I sat there and thought about what Dylan had said. I looked at George. He was smiling while looking ahead.   
I wasn’t going anywhere. The only way that would happen is if I was killed and that was unlikely to happen. These guys were stuck with me forever.


	4. Chapter 4

George pulled up to the apartment building after a week of me sitting in his house recovering from the bruised ribs and concussion. We were coming to get my belongings, well the rest of them that is. I looked up at the building and frowned. It was a nice place only now it had bad memories. I didn’t want to live here anymore now that it is tainted.   
This was the first place I have had that I got on my own. I had already quit at the diner I worked at and was in the process of finding work closer to George's place. I was staying there until I had enough cash built up to get my own place. George had fought me on that, he didn't want to me to get my own place. He said I was welcome to stay with him for as long as I want. If it was up to him I would never leave. I knew that he was only looking out for me but I couldn't overstay my welcome. I told him two months and I would be out on my own. A new job and a new apartment for myself.  
I looked over at him and smiled I owed him so much and I didn't want to owe him any more than I already do. He has always been there for me I am so grateful for that, but I couldn’t abuse that gesture.   
"You know I can go up there myself and get what you want," he said pulling me from my thoughts His blues eyes met my hazel ones. I smiled.  
"I will be fine" I reassure him. I open his car door and step out I hiss from the pain that shot up from my side. My ribs were healing, but there was still a lot of pain. I was better than I was a week ago. He got out and walked around. He placed his hand on my shoulder and helped me straighten out.  
"You okay," He asked concern laced his eyes. I nodded and began to walk to the building I had called home for a year and a half. George kept pace with me as we walked. He pulled open the door and let me enter first before heading to the door that went to the stairs. There, unfortunately, was no elevator. I had no idea how my body would react to the number of stairs I had to climb to get to my apartment.   
Once up them and completely out of breath I leaned up against the wall next to my apartment door. Huffing and puffing until I could get control of my breath again.   
"I told you I could do this myself," George said, I looked up at him through my hair which had fallen in my face while I looked at the floor trying to catch my breath.  
“Hush you, I said I could do it and I will. I need this exercise anyways. I have been sitting around for days.” I tell him he laughs and takes my keys from my hand and unlocks the door. I had called an hour ago to make sure that he wasn’t here before I came. I also told my landlord that I am moving and she could do with whatever was left over. I was only taking the valuables and leaving the rest behind. The place was in my name so that meant that he had no say over anything in the place. If he didn't get his stuff out by the time he was given it was going to be donated and he won't be able to do a thing about it.   
George pushed the door up and I stood up after another moment of catching my breath. I took a sharp breath and hissed when I let it out from the pain. I walked in observing the place.   
It was still a mess, the bookshelf was on the floor, books, and pictures were laying on the ground. Glass shards scattered around the floor. I looked in the kitchen and found that the glass dishes had been left on the floor in pieces as well. I felt my heart skip a beat. Those dishes had been my grandmother’s she had given them to me after I graduated high school in hopes of me going to college and getting a college degree in something. That hadn’t worked out like I planned and she planned because then she got very sick and ended up dying six months later.   
"I can't believe he didn't have the decency to clean this up," George said looking around with me. He had seen the damage while I was still in the hospital. He had told me about and I could see the hatred in his eyes for Scott.   
“I don’t care let’s just grab what’s not broken and get out of here before he comes back. I don’t want to have a run in with him. I just want to get what I want out and go home.” I say to George. He smiles and starts to pick up the broken picture frames from the shelves.   
I go to my bedroom and grab the pictures of me and my dad from the end table. I look at the picture and smile it was taken at my graduation, the prison had allowed my dad the day to come and see my graduate High school.   
My dad was in prison because of a bar fight went wrong. He was out now but he was still trying to make his life better. He was attending regular Alcoholic Anonymous meetings and was working as a mechanic in a garage not too far from where George lived.   
"Hey, did you want me to pack up some of your movies and music," George asked knocking on the wall to get my attention.  
"Yeah, all of the ones on the right are mine," I say to him. "And the books," I say to him he nods and goes back to the kitchen. I sit on the bed and try to think of when my life was actually okay and normal. The harder I thought the more I came up with a blank the only times I was happy was when I was with George and the boys. I knew Jordan, Jorel, and George all from elementary school and up. The others I met along the way in life.  
I used to be quite the partier before I grew up and got a job. It was when my father told me I was starting to act like he did is when I hung up that life and started the one I am in now. They say you always try not to be your parents, but the harder I tried back then the more I realized I was turning into my dad. Okay, my dad told me that, but it was true.  
Getting up from the bed I walked to the closet and found that most of my clothes were gone. Most of them were at George's, I closed the door and went to the dresser. I pulled open the first top drawer and found a picture I was forced to hide until now. It was me and the boys. Aron, Jordan, Matt, Dylan, Jorel, and George who had his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders while I leaned into him with a huge smile on my face.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT" I jumped nearly dropping the photo. I tucked it and the one of me and my dad under my arm and walked out of the bedroom. I heard the sound of glass shatter. I stepped into the living room to find George and Scott face to face. I set the photos down and tried to step between them. George however gently warned me off. I obliged and watched as he shoved Scott backward.  
“Last time I checked this wasn’t your place it was Gabby’s and since she is moving out you have no claim over it so you get the fuck out," George said as calmly as he could. I didn't want to see the two of them fight, but I knew George could get out of hand if he was pushed far enough. I really hoped Scott didn't push him to that point.   
I can still remember the last fight he got into he was in jail for two days afterward with a broken nose and knuckles.  
“She is my girl and I can be here if I want to. It’s you that has to get out. You don’t belong here you abandoned her, left her behind. What kind of friend are you?” Scott pressed.   
I could see the veins in Georges' neck start to pop out and pulse. It wasn't what Scott was saying that was pissing him off it was just him being here in general that was getting to George.  
"George let's just grab what we have packed and go. I can get new stuff later" I said tugging on his arm. Scott turned his head and looked at me finally acknowledging that I was here.   
“Hey, baby. I am so glad you came home. Now I can finally apologize and we can get back to where we left off” He said stepping in my direction but George stopped him by grabbing his arm.   
"Stay away from her. You have no right to talk to her" he said pushing him away from me and moving in front of me.  
"Last time I checked your name wasn't on the lease," Scott said. George laughed.  
"Neither is yours," George said smiling.  
"Come on let's go," I say to him.   
~George~  
I couldn’t stand the way he was looking Gabby. His eyes were scanning her like she was a piece of meat and it upset me. The more he looked at her the more pissed I got. "Look at me," I tell him. I felt Gabby tense behind me I know she is worried about me, but I am going to control my anger unless he did something to provoke me or tried something on Gabby.  
I never understood what Gabby had seen in him. She had left us all behind because he told her to. He kept saying that we were the reason why she wouldn’t go anywhere in life. I knew it was because she was afraid of him. She was never able to tell anyone no before in her whole life, but a week ago she had finally done it. She walked away and told him no more. She came home and when I saw her standing in the doorway I felt like maybe I was dreaming because I never thought I would see her again.   
When I saw the bruise on her face I knew what had happened the moment I opened the door. I knew the bastard had laid his hands on my Gabby. My Gabby? I shook my head she didn’t belong to me and she sure as hell didn’t belong to this bastard.   
I felt her as she tugged on my arm. I wanted to walk away I really did, but I didn’t trust this guy not to follow us and come after her.   
“George, please come on let’s go” She begged me I turned to look at her. Tears were brimming in her hazel eyes. They were begging me to let it go and go with her. I loosened my stance and nodded to her. She sighed in relief. As I turned around to face her completely I felt a fist connect with my face. Knocking me off my balance I felt myself fall into Gabby. She tried to get out of the way, but it was too late I landed on top of her from the unexpected and unusually powerful punch that connected to my left cheek.   
I pushed myself up and checked on Gabby. “Are you okay? I am so sorry Gabe” I say to her.   
"I am fine," She says I stand up and turn around, I clench my fist and swing it connecting with his face. He stumbled but stayed on his feet. I clenched my other fist and swung again. I had tried so hard to keep myself in check, but the bastard had struck first it was only fitting that hit second.  
I find myself breathing heavy and looming over him. “You will never contact Gabby again you will leave her alone. You will get your shit and get out of this place do you understand” I say to him. He doesn’t say anything just nods. I walk away and grab the box with the movies and books I knew she would want. I carried it to the door with her trailing closely behind me. I jerked open the door and stormed out of the place with her struggling to keep up with me.   
I huffed and threw the box in the back seat before getting the car and slamming my hands against the steering wheel. I hear the door close next to me and Gabby’s heavy out of breath breathing beside me. It calmed me down a bit, but I was still pissed. I had hurt Gabby when I landed on her I know I did. She was just too damn brave to admit that she wasn’t fine.  
"George," She says reaching out to me. When her hand connects with my shoulder I jerk away and look out the window.  
"What the fuck, were you thinking getting with that asshole" I barked at her. I looked over at her and found that she was huddled in the door. Tears brimmed her eyes before spilling over. This was the second time she had cried since she had come to me.  
“I am sorry” She quaked she moved closer to the door.   
"I just don't get it Gabby. You had a great life before you let him in. I knew this would happen I knew he would do this to you. Why couldn't you listen to me for once" I snapped at her? I didn't want to, but I was just pissed off. Not at her, I knew I should be, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry at her. I was angry at myself for not trying to help her. If I wasn't so busy with the band and focused on my best friend then maybe this would never have happened and she wouldn't be so broken.  
Snapping out of it I reached over and touched her arm. She pulled away from me I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. "I am sorry," I say to her. "I didn't mean to snap at you," I say to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tightly to her body.  
"I am sorry it's my fault I should have listened to you." She whispered. "I will not listen to you again. I promise Georgie" She said to me. I laughed at her old nickname for me.  
“I won’t let you. I will duct tape your ass to the couch if I have to” I say to her I feel a laugh rumble through her. The sound came out and made smile. I loved the sound of her smile.   
"This was not how the day was supposed to go," She said to me. I just nodded and held her. I didn't care about anything else except Gabrielle. "No more assholes," I say to her.  
"Well, I guess I have to find a new best friend considering you are one” She smiled, I laughed and pulled away.   
"Let's just go home," I say to her.  
“Yeah,” she said she kissed my cheek and went back to her seat. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot for the very last time.


End file.
